


Morning After

by Yavemiel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, I hope, Jyn is very hungover, Mentions of consumption of a large amount of alcohol, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavemiel/pseuds/Yavemiel
Summary: Jyn wakes up pretty certain that there's a bantha dancing on her head. Or at least that there was one at some point. Nothing else can explain a headache of this magnitude.





	Morning After

Jyn wakes up pretty certain that there's a bantha dancing on her head. Or at least that there was one at some point. Nothing else can explain a headache of this magnitude.

She cracks her eyes open and immediately slams them shut again in horror as the light pierces through her skull.

"OH GOOD, YOU'RE AWAKE."

Cassian's voice has never been so loud, she's sure of it. She’s been on battlefields that were quieter. She whimpers for mercy and clutches her head.

He sighs somewhere near her and she risks cracking open an eye to see if she can locate him. His face is close enough when she does that she lurches back and immediately regrets it, moaning.

There's a 'hisssssss' that she associates with a hypospray and a slight pinch in her neck and she gasps in relief as the headache lessens immediately.

She opens her eyes again to see Cassian leaning back, looking about as impressed as the time she jumped in front of a blaster bolt meant for him.

She swallows nervously. "What the hell happened last night?"

He leans forward, face serious. "Jyn, you know I love you, right?"

Her heart drops to the very bottom of her stomach. She knows he loves her (and vice versa), but they never say the words, not unless one of them is dying.

"...yes?" Her voice sounds very tiny even to her.

"Good. Then believe me when I say that if you ever..EVER...challenge Han to a drinking contest again, I will leave you to drown in your own stupidity. And by stupidity, I mean vomit."

She stares. "I didn't."

He stares back, impassive.

She slams her eyes shut and groans as the night before starts to trickle back.

"Oh Force, I did. Cassian, why did you let me do that?"

"Let you?! I tried to stop you!"

Her very hazy memories seem to confirm this, and she tries to smother herself with her pillow.

Cassian pulls it away from her face, and he's smirking now.

"I'm sure Leia is very glad to know you love her though."

She stares in horror.

"As is Bodhi."

More horror.

"And Chirrut. And Baze. And Han. And that guy in engineering that I can never remember the name of."

She goes back to trying to smother herself with her pillow.

"I can't believe I did that," she says, voice muffled by the pillow.

Cassian is openly laughing now. "Don't worry, they thought you were very sweet."

She has the pillow down to give him a death glare before the word triggers another memory, stumbling back to their quarters, Cassian's arm around her waist the only thing keeping her upright, and she...oh Force. She had been patting his face. She could hear her own voice, slurring through compliments "Y'r ver' pretty. An' sweet. How're y’so sweet alla time?"

He's laughing again and she suddenly realises that she’s remembering aloud.

She flushes deeply. It's not like she doesn't think those things, but she doesn't generally go blurting them out.

She says as much and Cassian smiles fondly. "If it makes you feel better, you threw up on my shoes right after."

She scoffs. "I never throw up when I'm drunk."

"I beg to differ."

She thinks as hard as she can and she...kriff. She remembers throwing up, the horrible sense memory of it, burning in her throat and nostrils and unable to breath and- "Wait, did you...did you hold back my hair while I was throwing up?"

Cassian isn't meeting her gaze now, and his cheeks are lightly flushed. "Well, I didn't want you to get sick in your hair. And..." he trails off.

"And?" She prompts.

"And you seemed to calm down when I stroked your hair. You were pretty panicked at first."

She's flushing now, she can feel it. "Yeah, I really hate throwing up."

She looks at him, both of them still blushing and feels an overwhelming wave of affection for this ridiculous man and their ridiculous relationship where they would die for each other, but feel uncomfortable admitting to comforting each other.

"Hey," she says, and he looks up. "Get over here."

He hesitates. She holds up the covers invitingly and he slides under. She cuddles up to him and he immediately wraps an arm around her, drawing her in.

They lie together for a few minutes in silence, and she can feel herself drifting back to sleep before she remembers something important.

"Cassian?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I win?"

Dead silence.

“I did, didn’t I,” she says smugly.

“I don’t know if it really counts as winning when you throw up on your long-suffering-”

“Hey!”

“- _long-suffering_ partner, but Han passed out first, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I knew it.”

Silence for a few more moments, and then, “Cassian?”

She can hear the fond exasperation in his voice this time. “What?”

“No more drinking contests, I promise.”

She can feel him shaking a little with laughter where he’s pressed against her.

"I love you too Jyn."

She snuggles back in, satisfied, and falls asleep to the feeling of his lips in her hair.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this story must go to two sources: James Arthur, for writing the truly awful lyrics "We danced the night away, we drank too much, I held your hair back when you were throwing up" and more importantly the wonderful rapidashpatronus who then dared me to write a romantic story about it and then collected it into one place as I spammed her on Tumblr messenger! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this random piece of fluff, as ever, I'm screaming about Rebelcaptain over on Tumblr at yavemiel.tumblr.com if you'd like to join me, and/or I'd love to hear from you in the comments! :) x


End file.
